five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirajane Strauss
In the name of Justice you say? I gladly become a demon if it is defeat you and your justice -Chapter 33 Falling Apart Introduction Personality History (Fairy Tail Manga) Five World War Prologue Summit Invasion Arc Mirajane along with the rest her guild were informed by their Master Makarov that an attendant from Chitsujo's world who informed him about the existence of other worlds besides Edolas and to attend a summit with two bodyguards. She also there so see her Master off the summit along with Nastu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. During the attack on Chitsujo's Palace, Magnolia was invaded by the Coalition. The Guild not prepared for this fight and outnumbered retreated and help evacuate the civilians to Crocus. When Makarov returned they then began preparations for the war. Makarov wanted to bring Mirajance as one of his repatriations for Division Commander. But She declined saying she would make terrible Commander. Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Mirajane Strauss was placed in the 3rd Division as a Captain. 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' During the March. Mirajane was talking to Boa Hancock and Rangiku Matsumoto when they over heard Freed Justine, Bickslow and Franky saying perverted comments about them. Hancock was angry about, Rangiku didn't while mind saying that if got flaunt it. Mirajane said part of agreed another part of her wanted to scratch their eyes out until they can no longer see taking a demonic glare. 'First Hargeon Arc' When the 3rd Division approached Hargeon. Mirajane along with the other Division Captains summoned by Kakashi Hatake to plan the attack. Mirajane listened in silence to Kakashi's Battle plan and her instructions. She thought in silence about the war which she had hoped never be in one on her life. She asked Kakashi if the guilt of killing ever goes away? Kakashi simply said that the first kill never goes away. 'Second Hargeon Arc' Relationships Acts of Order Natsu Dragneel 3rd Division Kakashi Hatake Like all other Fairy Tail members, she sees Kakashi as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. Laxus Dreyar Kensei Muguruma ' Like all other Fairy Tail members, she sees Kensei as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. 'Toshiro Hitsugaya Like all other Fairy Tail members, she sees Toshiro as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. She seems rather fond of Toshiro, even admitting she finds him very cute, like a big sister would think of her younger brother, and despite his cold attitude, she considered him a friend. Thus, she was reluctant to leave him behind, when Kizaru gave her the choice to pick which of her comrades she would have to force to save, and while she was force to leave him behind, she felt very guilty of her decision. She was very relived when she heard Sasuke saved Toshiro and the others from Franmalth. Rangiku Matsumoto Like all other Fairy Tail members, she sees Rangiku as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. Sasuke Uchiha Like all other Fairy Tail members, she sees Sasuke as an honorary member of Fairy Tail. Freed Justine Powers And Abilities As one of Fiore strongest wizard guild, Fairy Tail's, S-Class wizard, Mirajane is a powerful wizard. Her strength and skill, were later recognized by the Alliance, to assign her as a captain for the 3rd Division. Despite her lack to kill, due to her gentle nature, she still takes her role seriously. She was even able to hold over against Marine Admrial Kizaru, during the first and second battle of Haregon, along with 3rd Division commander Kakashi Hatake and with the Anti-Devil Fruit Unit. Magic Immense Magic Power: Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Mirajane is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and appearances of particular creatures she really "knows". She shares such Magic with her siblings Elfman and Lisanna, something which made them known as the "Take Over Siblings". The particular form she employs shares the name of her signature spell Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru). Due to the nature of Mirajane's Take Over, she has the ability to control Demons and manipulate them to do her bidding. Whilst having control over the tentacle Demons, Mirajane was able to cause them to simultaneously explode. * Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) : Satan Soul is a very powerful spell, as well as the source of her epithet "The Demon" (魔人 Majin). Satan Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When she activated it for the first time after two years of abstinence, she released a large magical blast which destroyed the surrounding area. Satan Soul is initiated by seemingly covering Mirajane’s body in flat, square-shaped scales-like parts, which subsequently disappear, revealing her new appearance. In such state, her eyes, eyelashes, ears, and hair all change drastically, and dark, thin markings appear all over her body. Her forearms and hands become covered in scales, and each sprouts a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales. Her clothing also changes, with any attire she might be wearing being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms. ** Flight ** Enhanced Endurance: ** Immense Strength: ** Enhanced Speed: ** Enhanced Durability: ** Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Mirajane has proven herself to be a skilled user of Darkness Magic.Using the Magic as her game-changer in most of her fights. She was able to match and defeat Freed Justine's own Dark Écriture: Darkness. Mirajane has shown to be able to use this Magic to enhance her physical combat capabilities, create powerful blasts, explosions, shields and even shape it into claw like tendrils capable of chasing after opponents. *** Darkness Stream: Mirajane extends her hand towards the opponent and summons forth her Magic Seal underneath her opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, which surround and envelope the opponent. It was used against Freed, who evaded it, thus leaving its full effects unknown. *** Demon Breath *** Darkness Orbs: *** Evil Spark *** Soul Extinction: Mirajane initiates this attack by gathering energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently takes the form of a large, black globe. The globe then fires a large black-purple beam that generates a devastating explosion. * Satan Soul: Leraje: 'In this Satan Soul form she wears a golden, demonic looking outfit that exposed her midriff. Her top had black lightning-based designs across her chest. She also had large batwings sprouting from her back as well. *'Satan Soul: Sitri (シュトリ Shutori):Sitri is a form of Satan Soul which, much like its normal counterpart, allows its user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being with its legs wrapped in flames. Erza Scarlet describes it as being the strongest soul known in Mirajane Strauss' possession. Mirajane first reveled this form during the X791 Grand Magic Games, during her fight Jenny Realight. In which she defeated in one strike. **'Fire Magic' (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): **'Immense Speed': **'Immense Strength: **'Flight': '''Transformation Magic' (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): Trivia Category:Fairy Tail Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Captain Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Take-Over Siblings